Disc or roll screens are used in the materials handling industry for screening flows of materials to remove certain items of desired dimensions. Disc screens are particularly suitable for classifying what is normally considered debris or residual materials. This debris may consist of soil, aggregate, asphalt, concrete, wood, biomass, ferrous and nonferrous metal, plastic, ceramic, paper, cardboard, paper products or other materials recognized as debris throughout consumer, commercial and industrial markets. The function of the disc screen is to separate the materials fed into it by size or type of material. The size classification may be adjusted to meet virtually any application.
Disc screens have a problem effectively separating Office Sized Waste Paper (OWP) since much of the OWP may have similar shapes. For example, it is difficult to effectively separate notebook paper from Old Corrugated Cardboard (OCC) since each is long and relatively flat.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system that more effectively classifies material.
Multiple shafts are aligned along a frame and configured to rotate in a direction causing paper products to move along a separation screen. The shafts are configured with a shape and spacing so that substantially rigid or semi-rigid paper products move along the screen while non-rigid or malleable paper products slide down between adjacent shafts.
In one embodiment, the screen includes at least one vacuum shaft that has a first set of air input holes configured to suck air and retain the non-rigid paper products. A second set of air output holes are configured to blow out air to dislodge the paper products retained by the input holes.